


Can we make it happen, like you and me, even if we're this complicated ?

by annalmkr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalmkr/pseuds/annalmkr
Summary: Lena has feelings for Alex but shoves them down into one of her boxes. That is until she can't anymore...
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> So I wanted to try something and this is the first time I write something like this. English isn't my native language which means that I'm sorry for all my mistakes.  
> The first chapter is a bit long and I don't know when I'm going to update. I'll do my best at updating this as fast as I can.  
> I hope you don't find it that bad. 
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

So it all started with this stupid relationship between Lena and James, that Lena knew she wasn't entirely over dating girls, like she did in College. She always liked it more than dating men.  
She broke up with James shortly before the events with Reign had happened. Lena noticed that she had feelings for someone different and this someone wasn't James.

So eventually Sam happened to be Reign but no-one noticed and Sam didn't remember because she had Blackouts. Everytime that Reign took over, Sam couldn't remember what happened in between Reign taking over control and Reign getting back to Sam. One day as Alex was babysitting Ruby because Sam had to go to a business trip, an attack from Reign happened.  
No-one knew back then.  
In the evening Sam wanted to pick Ruby up from Alex`s. That's when they noticed something was wrong with Sam.  
"How was your trip ?", Alex asked once Ruby was out of her apartment.  
"What kind of trip are you talking about ?", Sam answered confused.  
Now Alex was confused too: "The trip you were going to take. The one for L-Corp. That's the reason Ruby was here after all. Lena was sure you were going to finish these guys. You were there weren't you ?"  
Sam was full in shook. "Yeah. I had to go on a trip for Lena but I didn't go anywhere. Alex I don't know what I did and where I was! What's happening with me?"  
"Sam, I don't know what's happening. Calm down, here sit down.", Alex tried to calm Sam down but Sam resisted, because Ruby was waiting outside.  
Alex mentioned that she studied medicine and that she could make some tests on Sam to find out what is going on with her exactly. 

That is how it started. Simple and without further ulterior motives.

As Alex got the results of the tests from Sam, she absolutely saw nothing. Nothing but a normal and healthy human-being.

That was until Alex gave Sam the advice to talk to her friends, Kara and Lena, and they promised to help her to heal no matter what.

This is how Lena got involved. Sam is her friend and CFO after all. Lena also had a guess what could be with Sam but she didn't want to say something because she knew that Sam would get offended and wouldn't believe her, so Lena kept these thoughts for herself.  
One evening Sam and Lena were in their office at L-Corp and Lena wanted to indirectly and discreetly find out if she was right about Sam. Lena provoked and made Sam angry in order to get a short moment of uncertainty of Sam. And this was the moment that she detected that she was right, that Sam was Reign or the other way round.  
Lena put Sam in a secret Lab at L-Corp to do some tests on her until Supergirl, J´onn, Mon-El and Imra found them. Then the Worldkillers came and rescued Reign.

The day after this event Supergirl, Lena, Alex, J´onn, Winn, Mon-El, Brainy and Imra sat in the conference room of the DEO. Lena had to explain herself why she kept this important information of Sam being reign for herself and so she did. Especially angry with Lena was Alex because Sam came to her in the first place. But Lena didn't knew that and so she didn't feel offended. Sam came to her after that. But Alex being angry with her got nearer to herself than she wanted but her facade didn't drop in front of Alex.  
Only when Alex was back at the DEO main centre she needed privacy. She threatened to break in the middle of the DEO because Alex was angry with her.  
These stupid feelings, she thought to herself.  
She went to the nearest door she could find and went into the room. Thank god the room was empty because the first tears already dropped down her pale face. She went to a chair to sit down and noticed only then that she sat in front of Alex´s locker. This sight wasn't helpful so she went somewhere different in the room.  
After 15 minutes or so she still sat there quietly crying, when the door was opened by someone.

Alex thought about the conversation between her and Lena from before and felt bad about being angry with her. She also noticed that she forgot her mobile in her locker. Alex decided to get her mobile before searching Lena and went to the locker room. Shortly before reaching the door to their locker room, Kara bumped into Alex.  
"Have you seen Lena ? I overreacted earlier and I need to talk to her.", Alex asked Kara.  
Kara told her that she saw her like 15 minutes ago. She added that Lena looked paler than normal and that her eyes were a bit swollen. "It seemed like she had been in a rush, but I don't know. If its your fault that she acts like that, you should really talk to her. And don't forget that when someone hurts her, I´ll kick him onto the moon. That is for you too. Maybe not the moon but somewhere else.", Kara added.  
The two sisters split up again and Alex opens the door to their locker room. She goes straight to her locker and doesn't notice Lena at all. Only after there is a quiet sniffle she turns around and finds Lena crying.  
Alex finds her way to her and sits down next to Lena. "If I am the reason your crying I'm absolutely sorry because I didn't wanted to be this angry. I was just stubborn and felt like my ego was getting kicked at. I am sorry. Your technology is better than ours anyway and I don't know. I´m just sorry about that.", Alex tries to explain herself.  
Lena tried to dry of her tears : "Everything´s fine. Don't know why I´m getting this emotional right now. Maybe it's because of the breakup but it is definitely not your fault.", she lies.  
Alex is a bit confused. The latest news she had was that Lena and James were happily in a good relationship; they eventually even wanted to take the next step.  
"Did something happen between you and James ?", Alex asks curiously.  
"James and I did break up like a month ago or something.", Lena answers.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that.", Alex says and pulls Lena into a side hug. 

Alex and Lena got closer in the past months. They bonded really good. Maybe because of they're both intelligent and love science. In these past months they both got to know each other better and Lenas feelings for Alex grew uncontrollably but she could shove them into one of her boxes. Her boxes were quiet efficient but these feelings for Alex were to much for her boxes because they don't fit in any box. It got this far that Lena even changed the contact name from Alex into "My Love ❤️" but no-one knows about that except for herself.

Lena is quiet thankful that Alex pulled her into this hug. She feels so safe in this strong arms and don't wants to let go like forever. Eventually she calmed down and Alex tried to look into Lenas face which was buried between Alex´s shoulder and head. 

"Do you want to talk about it ?", Alex asks, "It's near my lunch break anyway."  
"That would be great. But can we stay here or go somewhere private ?", Lena asks.  
"Of course. We can go into my office. I can ask Kara if she can get us something to eat. You want something specific?" Alex says.  
"A kale salad would be great. Maybe with a green smoothie.", Lena replies.  
"Anything you want. I talk to Kara. You know where my office is ?", Alex questions.  
"Yeah. You're coming after ?", Lena wants to know.  
A short yep from Alex confirms Lenas question. 

Shortly after they find each other in Alex´s office on her couch. Lena firmly eating her kale salad and Alex eating a burger. 

"So what happened between the two of you ?", Alex asks curiously between a big bite of her burger.  
"We wanted different things and it didn't fit like it should have. You know this feeling when two people just click ? I never had this feeling with him. This shouldn't sound like I just used him but maybe I just don't wanted to be alone anymore and he was there and I don't know. Maybe I wanted to get over some feelings I have for yo... FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID... We just wanted different things." 

Lena tried to hide her blush in her salad and thought about the fact why she just blurted everything out and nearly told Alex how she feels for her. Alex has still something to do with her burger, so Lena just thought that Alex overheard that. But Alex is capable of doing multitasking so of course she heard what Lena just said but wasn't quiet sure if it's right what she just heard. The fact that Lena could have feelings for her made her heart jump. She experienced nearly the same feelings for Lena in the time they got closer like Lena did for Alex.

"So you wanted to get over feelings you have for who now ?" Alex wants to find out who she was talking about like now.  
"Alex, I have to tell you something. Please don't hate me afterwards but if I don't tell you now I might burst it out in a very inappropriate situation and I do not want that to happen so here we go... Alex, I think that I maybe ..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving your kudos. I appreciate them very much.  
> Hopefully you enjoy reading the next chapter. :)

“… maybe, er, you may know, we spent a lot of time together in the past and I maybe got something to tell you.“  
“You already said that. What is it that’s bothering you s much ?“, Alex tries to calm Lena down and give her some comfort. She draws closer to Lena.  
“I’m sorry. It shouldn’t bother me that much.“, Lena said, trying to look anywhere but Alexs eyes but failed. She looked into beautiful and caring hazel-brown eyes and sorry but who is she to resist them.  
“You can tell me anything. You know that, right ? Whatever it s that’s bothering you, we can solve it together. Come on, what is it ?“, Alex tries to comfort Lena.  
“Alex, I really appreciate what you were just saying there but we can’t solve this together, I think. You have to know that my feelings for you aren’t somethi...“

Lena stops immediately after she recognizes what she just had said. She was shocked. She blushes and looks directly into Alexs face. Alex just sat there with her mouth open and with wide eyes. Right when Lenas body works again, she stands up and runs away. She ran anywhere but away from Alex. 

Did I really just confirm my feelings for Alex in front of her ? How could I do that ? I am one of the most intelligent woman on this planet but I am not capable of keeping my feelings for myself ? 

Lenas train of thoughts was stopped as she ran straight against a wall.  
Great, now I am a dumb idiot too!

Alex ran right behind Lena and could gladly catch her. She carried her to the med-bay in bridal style. Some agents are looking strangely at them but Alex didn’t care. Lenas health was more important now. Barely out of breath, she lays Lena onto one of their beds. Her nose was bloody and a bit swollen, just like her eyes and she was unconscious. After Alex laid Lena down, she is directly full in her doctor mode to see if anything massive happened to Lena but she couldn’t see something except for a broken nose and a concussion. A agent was ordered to get some comfortable DEO clothes for Lena because Alex thought it would be more comfy to lay there in some comfortable, and not this kind of expensive, clothes than in her dress. As Alex got them, she sends everyone out and activates a view protection, the one where even Supergirl/Kara can’t see through, and blocks the cameras for the med-bay. Alex takes Lenas heels of first. She has to take a moment to get herself to say okay to the fact, that she is going to undress Lena. Since they are just friends, until this awkward moment 2 minutes ago. So Alex starts to turn Lena carefully to undo her zipper. 

Dear god. Her skin is so soft and I just have seen her back and the back of her bra but WOW. It feels very expensive but very comfortable.  
Anyway, Alex concentrate. You have o talk to her first, before you have some further thoughts.

When she finished undoing Lenas Zipper, Alex lays Lena on her back again. She took a strong breath and pulled Lenas dress down her body. 

She’s really looking like a goddess. She looked very beautiful in my dreams but never have I imagined that she looks this mind-blowingly perfect.  
But you have to concentrate again. Come on. 

After a minimal amount of time, Alex takes the DEO training suite and gets Lena dressed. It’s not as difficult as she thought it would be because Lena seems to be very trained and flexibel. 

So this is what kale salad and a bit of training does to Lena. I should try that too, but wait… I would never eat kale salad. My burgers are too holy to be replaced by something so eww like kale.

Alex had to chuckle and make a disgusting face to herself at that thought. She finishes dressing Lena and covers her with a blanket. Alex puts a little bag of ice on Lenas nose and tries to fixate it somehow. She finishes successfully and with a little grumble because it didn’t work like she wanted. When she finished, she walks over to the desk and writes something down on a piece of paper. Alex takes some tape and sticks it on the outside of the glass from the med-bay. She turned the view protection to the version where Supergirl/Kara can look through, if she was coming around to look after her.  
The Director then took a chair and places it next to Lenas bed. She took Lenas hand and brushed slowly over it. After 5 minutes of doing just that and looking in Lenas broken face, the Director decides to lay down next to Lena. Alex lies on her side cuddled into Lenas with her head on Lenas shoulder. She eventually falls asleep quickly after positioning herself. The last few days have kind of been very stressful and Alex couldn’t get much sleep because of that.  
The Director slept very well at Lenas side.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Kara came back to the DEO from an alien attack to sum up with her sister. It wasn’t such an important and big mission but she wanted Alex to know because the fight was quite exhausting. But her big sister couldn’t be found anywhere. After a minute of looking around weirdly, Kara asked Winn, if he had seen Alex. He just gave Kara the hint, that there would be a note at the med-bay. Kara accepted that as an answer but was confused that her sister would leave a note at the med-bay. 

That would be very strange but I can give it a try. 

As she stood in front of the note and the darkened glasses, Kara read the note.

The med-bay is blocked.  
The Director is only available if something REALLY IMPORTANT and BIG happens.  
If anyone disturbs, consequences will follow.

Kara was kind of scared while reading the note because she doesn’t know if something happened to her sister. She doesn’t use her x-ray vision but storms into the room. There she finds Lena with a bag of molten ice on her nose, which is looking really stupid and awkward.  
The person who fixated this, needs a renewal in his/her first aid skills.  
But right after this funny thought, Karas seriousness came back.  
What the hell happened to her ?  
She goes in front of the bed to see Alex curled up against Lenas right side smiling. Now she doesn’t understand anything anymore. The only way to find out what happened is to wake Alex up, even if she’s sleeping so peacefully like she hadn’t in a long time. Her heartbeat was so comfortable like it probably never been. Lena has some kind of affect on Alex.  
“Alex, hey. Could you please wake up ?“, Kara shakes Alex carefully as support to her words.  
After several tries Alex slowly wakes up. She sits up and stretches herself, until her bones popped satisfyingly. Then she stands up while watching Lena carefully. Alex walks up to Kara to give her a hug  
“Hey Kar. What’s up ? What time is it ?“, Alex asked.  
“Uhm… it’s around 6pm. Wait, how long have you been sleeping ? And what the hell happened to Lena ?“  
“Yeah, that’s a funny story. Short version: Lena ran against a wall. And I’ve been in here since 1pm. Hell, needed the sleep.“  
“I see. But why was Lena running against a wall?“  
“That is nothing that should bother you. Maybe I tell you sometime but not now. I put a bag with ice on her nose which is probably molten by now. I didn’t want to fall asleep.“  
“Everything’s ok. Should I take a look on it ?“  
“That would be great. I think it’s broken. Her nose looked quite swollen.“  
Kara takes the bag off to see an indeed swollen nose, which was colored in green and blue. Kara used her x-ray vision to see if it’s a massive fracture or if it could just be put back in place without further interventions.  
“So… there is a bone that is standing completely wrong. I think she needs to be operated. How did she ran against he wall so bad ?“  
“Don’t know. Maybe she was lost in her thoughts.“

“You can say that I was totally lost in my thoughts. God that hurts“, Lena said with a husky voice, touching her nose and frowning.  
“You’re awake that’s great… but how bad does your se hurt ?“, Alex asked. She turned to Lena and instantly takes her hand in her own and sits on the bed.  
“If you have some painkillers I would appreciate it if you could give me some.“, Lena answered.  
“Sure.“ Alex goes to the shelf and comes back with paracetamol.  
“Thank you.“, Lena says before downing the pill with a gulp of water.

After a few moments of silence the pill kicks in and Lena starts to talk again.

“And besides, Kara you had really bad excuses for going out to do your Supergirl stuff.“, Lena said with full seriousness that she can have in her current condition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had quite some stuff to do with school and now the pandemic. I hope to get some faster updates in the future.  
> Hope you enjoy the next one :)

"Wait... hold on for a second... what did you just say ?", Kara stammered out.   
"You heard me Kryptonian", Lena said while she groaned a little.   
Alex just stands there with her mouth hanging open. She can't believe in what for a conversation she just got in. Kara looks just the same as her sister. Wide eyes and very surprised. Meanwhile Lena tries to sit up and touches her nose, at least the little bit before it hurts really bad.   
"Alex, can you get me a mirror or something ?", Lena asked Alex.   
"Of course."   
Alex hands Lena a mirror to check how her nose looks like,"but please don't get mad. I tried my best to fix it a little. Kara used her x-ray vision and she thinks that there is a bone standing completely wrong. Maybe you should go to the hospital."   
"Yeah, it looks really bad. Thanks for your help Alex. And of course yours, Supergirl or Kara ? I'm not quite sure how I'm going to handle that. Anyways... could someone take me to my hospital ?", Lena asked both of them.   
"I can do that. I can take Alex with me if she's free. I don't think you want to stay on your own and maybe you've got something to talk about.", Kara offered,"and I have to talk to Alex anyway so I could stay too."   
"That would be great. I just have to tell Brainy that I'm gone.", Alex told them. 

"Okay. It's indeed helpful to have you as a friend, Kara.", Lena says to Kara as Alex was gone.   
"So you're not mad at me for not telling you ?", Kara asks.   
"It took me quite some time to really understand, why you didn't tell me but I get it now. But you ARE my best friend and I don't want to loose you. We have to talk about that topic but not now. I am not in the   
mood for that conversation.", Lena says and chuckles lightly but regrets it immediately as her nose made her existence known again. 

Right then Alex comes back to the medbay and wonders why they are both laughing or just Kara and Lena is frowning.   
"Everything okay between the two of you ?", Alex asks a bit confused.   
"Yeah everything's fine.", Kara answers.  
"So can we get going then ?", Lena breaks in with a painful looking face.   
"Sure. Can I just grab you with one arm or does this hurt too much ?", Kara asks while trying to grab Lena.   
"It's okay. As long as you can get us there in one piece.", Lena says. 

Kara gave Lena an offended look and grabs Alex and flies away without a warning. As they landed at the hospital, Lena stumbles a bit because of the fast flight. 

"God Kara. This was the first time Lena has flown with you. Couldn't you have been a bit more calm ?", Alex says a bit angry while supporting Lena.   
"Sorry, but you wanted to get here fast. And it's not the first time.", Kara answers.   
"Could you stop arguing for now and get me to a doctor ?", Lena throws in.   
"Of course.", Alex answers. 

As they walked in, Alex threw one mad look over her shoulder to Kara, who was walking behind her. She just answered with sticking out her tongue.   
Eventually they got to talk to a doctor, who examined Lenas nose. "We have to x-ray Miss Luthors nose, to see what we can do. That will take a few moments. I'm back soon.", the doctor says calmly. 

"Okay. Thank you.", Alex says. As he was gone she left a comment: "Man, I never got into a examination room this fast."   
"Thanks to the name Luthor. And it's my own hospital so.", Lena adds.  
"I didn't think of this and didn't knew this. Sorry.", Alex says a bit guilty.   
"It's okay. I'm used to it.", Lena utters a bit sad.   
"Hey, you shouldn't be. Really. You're such a kind hearted woman with an even bigger heart and...", Kara rambles but gets interrupted. 

"Miss Luthor can get x-rayed now. I want you to wait in the waiting area.", the doctor tells them. Kara nods and takes Alex to the waiting area.   
The doctor gets a wheelchair and instructs Lena to sit down in it. But what was other expected than she going to argue with the doctor.   
"Oh come on. I owe the hospital and my last name is Luthor. I can walk.", Lena insists.   
"These are the orders. I'm sorry.", the doctor says calmly, not even a bit intimidated.   
"You know I would argue but not in these circumstances, so lets get this over with.", Lena says tiredly. 

While Lena finally got the x-ray room, Kara had to chuckle out of nowhere. Alex looked at her confused.   
"Lena argued with the doctor, that's all.", she said, still chuckling.   
"Typical", Alex says, now chuckling too.   
"So now that Lena is in the x-ray room, what I could have done easily, we could talk about the fact WHY Lena ran into the wall. I mean she is one of the most brilliant persons in the world. It's ridiculous that she would just run into a wall, that's straight in front of her."   
"Straight is a good keyword. She ehm... she confessed her feelings for me. She tried not to but in a rush, while avoiding to tell me, she did." Kara just sits there with her mouth hanging open.   
"That´s actually the reason she left James for."   
"Do you have feelings for her too ?", Kara asked slowly.   
"I do have feelings for her, yeah. How can I not. Look at her. She ist just way above beautiful, breathtaking I would say. And she's so intelligent and and and and so kind and she has such a good soul and heart. And have you seen those breathtaking green eyes ?? I could get lost in them. Apparently I already do get lost in them but come on!!", Alex rambled on.   
"I do have eyes, Alex. I did see them. And wow, you're already falling for her, aren't you?", Kara says laughing.   
"I am", Alex admits blushing,"You know, I shoved those feelings down because she's your best friend. Are you okay with this ? I mean, Lena and I still have to talk about what this is going to be."   
"My two favorite people ever dating ? Thats more than okay, Alex. But if you're ever going to hurt her -"   
"Yeah, you're going to kick me somewhere but not the moon. You already told me that today.", Alex breaks in just as the doctor came back. 

"So there is a bone not standing right. I would give her some anesthesia and just click the bone in. But someone should stay with her over night because the anesthesia gets her to be dazed.", the doctor informs the Danvers Sisters.   
"Sadly I cannot keep her company over night because I got an important meeting with the president tomorrow.", Kara tells her sister with a wink.   
"Yeah I can do that.", Alex says to the doctor.   
"You can stay with Miss Luthor while I'm correcting her nose. It will look a bit swollen for like three to five days and she shouldn't work until next Monday. I know that's one week from now and Miss Luthor is very ambitious about her work but you have to soothe her until it gets better with her nose and head.", the doctor instructs Alex.   
"That is on hell of a job but I can manage that.", Alex says.   
Then they went into a room where Lena already was laying down. The doctor tells Alex that she should hold Lenas hand while he injects the anesthesia because even if there would be anesthesia there could stile some pain and the loud crack could scare them. So as he injected the anesthesia, Lena already clinched to Alex´s hand hard. But as the doctor said he would count to three and placed the bone in on two, Alex would tell somebody, that Lena was going to break her hand. A bit because of the pain but mostly because of the loud crack. Kara sits beside them and tried to stay serious but has to chuckle as she sees her sisters face, which is clearly in pain. She also x-rays the nose and gives Alex a nod that everything seems in place now. After that, the doctor gave Lena a recipe for some painkillers that would also less the swelling. And he gave her some instructions to do as less as she could. Of course Lena frowned at that but said that she would do her best. 

Then the three of them went to the exit As they get there Alex calls Lenas driver for her. As he gets there Kara gives Alex and Lena a hug and tells them to stay safe and calm. On the way to Lenas penthouse they got the painkillers and stopped by at Alex's apartment to get her some clothes to change for later. 

After that Alex instructs Lena on the rules from the doc:"So you can't work until next Monday and I should stay over night and longer if it's necessary." Lena doesn't have to know that the last part is on her, just to spend more time with Lena. "This rules are ridiculous", Lena says and tried to let out a short laugh but stops immediately when the her nose makes her existence known again. Alex just gives her a short look like _I told you so._

As they got to Lenas penthouse, Lena dismissed him friendly and Alex and herself got into her private elevator. As they got into the elevator Lena slipps and Alex luckily catches her.  
"Woah, calm down. I got you. Now see why its important that I stay ?", Alex says confidently.  
"Yeah, yeah. Could you press the button now ?", Lena asks impatient.  
Alex presses the button and soon they were in the penthouse. Alex saw that Lena clearly couldn't go by herself and carries her bridal style to the couch.  
"Come on Alex. I'm a Luthor. You don't have to carry me.", Lena insists.  
"Now that we are already there I can tell that you are a really lightweight. Anyway, I'm going to grab a blanket and we stay on the couch first.", Alex says as searches for a blanket.  
As she found one, she lays down next to Lena and grabs the remote to turn on Netflix. Alex settles on Orphan Black, which Lena is currently watching. Lena cuddles into Alex as the episode starts playing.  
In the middle of the episode Lena tucks away and starts talking: "So I think we should talk about the situation why I broke my nose."  
"Of course. You ran out f my office and ran against a wall and were unconscious. Then I carried you bridal style to the med-bay and cooled you're nose down, nah more tried to."  
Lena rolls her eyes at the short story time. "I did not mean that like that but okay. Anyway. I confessed my feelings to you, I'm proud to tell that now, and I mean it, still and I want to start something with you. And I am just recognizing now that I never asked you how you feel about that"  
"It's okay. So my feelings for you developed a bit earlier too and I'm glad that you told me because I think that I would have never been able to tell you how I feel. Yeah, I want to start something  
you too. And even with our complicated lives, I think that we can make this happen, like you and me."  
As Alex finally came to an end, Lena kisses her with all that she has, like it's the last time. She kisses Alex with so much passion like she never kissed any other person with. Sometime Alex touches Lenas upper lip with her tongue and asks for entrance. After their tongues danced with each other and fighted for dominance, Alex picks Lena up carefully and carries her to her bed. As Alex lays Lena down she mumbles to Lena, that she should do as less as she can so she would help her undress her. Alex just got Lena out of the DEO jogging suit, as someone knocked Lenas door...


End file.
